gumball
by cartoonunivers
Summary: Gumball smart, ok I know this is weird, but believe me; this story is more interesting to watch Anais, Darwin and Gumball fall from a height of 1000 Mather without injury or even one scratch


_**Disclaimer**_**: I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME or THE WORD OF GUMPALL. IF SO GIRLS I IN HAVEN**

**TANKS to ultimecosmos my beta. And for your readers enjoy**

**P.S: REVEW**

After two days of barbecue to princess gum

Here are Finn and Jake go towards the palace

"Finn finn " "What Jake" Why do you think the princess asked to come to the palace at this time" "I do not know" "Do you think they are still angry because I exposed her secret about her hair wigs" "Do not Remember Me"

After opening the doors of the palace

"Finn Jake I am glad because you are here" " hay princess" "ok I'm going in the heart of the matter Research conducted after the destruction ceremony barbecue by the black hole " "Ye….., I sorry for this" "I discovered that the glasses were not destroyed" "What!" "It traveled across that dimensions of the land in the world and a selection in the city have not seen unprecedented Place does not apply science and logic in it A place .

In the meantime, in Elmore

Gumball walks admiring stares as usual "hay gumball " "hello Darwin look Star in the sky wished a wish " "no men Did you not remember what happened last time when we wished something of the star" "Calm down what the worst thing could happen" "This is my chance To have impressive binny " "I wish. I wish to become smart just for binny ... and… I wish the star doesn't fall on meeee"" Aye my head ….Earth's gravity damned" "Gambol What do you say … and what that thing "f "It is clear that the glasses and the atmosphere was thrown from another dimension" "what happens" "Gumball remove the glasses" "Returned" "remove" "Returned" "remove" "Returned" "OMG, Darwin Do you know what this means" "Ehhhh…Does this mean that you are not angry of that embarrassing video that I posted on the Internet ?" "what!no This means that the star has made my wish ,I am smart, Finally I can impress binny"" Wait, what video" "Nothing" "We'll talk about it later Come on" "Damn"

_In the land of Ooo_

"Well, what's the plan princess" "ok right now We must go to that dimension as soon as possible, so I'll make a cosmic gate and as soon as I finish go to that dimension and, destroying the gate and those glasses" "This is wonderful plan, but what is our mission" "I have a question, Where did you get the glasses Finn" "Ohhh…. We've got them From cuz cuz at the magic home " "good , go to him and try to know the weaknesses of the glasses " ok princess come on jake " "here we go again "

Two hours, after the return of adventurers

"so ….Are there weaknesses" "no…..sorry princess cuz cuz said no weaknesses " " well, It does not matter as long you are with us finn " " I Will not let you down princess " "I trust you finn the land of Ooo trust you" Jake interrupt the dialogue by saying " okkk… Stop the Drama for a moment, princess any news about the cosmic gate" "will I working an it but There is no need to worry of directions, because I come with you two guys ""what! finn speak to her men " "princess I do not mean to be a resolution, but Do not you think that this is a dangerous mission for you " " no Do not worry about me " " ok " "what , finn Have you lost your mind" "Do not worry she is a strong girl and she seem to know what to do ,Come on Jake" "okay "

The next day in Elmore

On a sunny day of school

And everyone knows Do not start a beautiful day in school Elmore Without screaming Miss Semian "Guuuuuuumball" "Yes Miss Semian" "Immediately to the Director now" "And by the way nice glasses" "Thanks!" at this time Gambol realized it the first time, go to the office without Darwin But he heard a strange voice told him to forget it , Here is the front door of the principal's office " dok !...dok….dok " "The door is open, Come on in " "How are you … Director Brown " "you've excelled yourself, young man does not have any complaint against you, and you got 100/100 in the exam capacity no longer go to the reservation What happened " "Professor Brown the best word describing the situation is I became an adult" "okkkk This is everything Yet … Close the door when you go out" "ok good Bye sir" What happened, I do not care this glasses best thing that happened to me at all " Gumball ,Gumball" "Ohhh Benny hello how are you " "good good but What happened inside Are you going " "What no Director himself said I excelled myself " "Oh Gumball you have impressive Really " "yes…" "What did you say" "nothing Do we go "

Going back to the house where all the family Gumball there

But when Gumball become smart Things were not good for Darwin and Anais

" hay Anais " "What do you want go from here I want to stay alone!" "Why you cry " "I do not cry I cut onions" "No onions here" "Finished the whole " "Come on I am your brother" "no you are not You are my animal " "do you what my help our not "Ok Ok It's all I am jealous of Gumball ok I can not believe I'm saying this but yes I am jealous I have driven me out of the Physics Club , The club that wants me is Club rejected, Gumball stole my life" "this is nothing , I have no Friend Since Gumball becoming smart And now I'm the stupid in the family " "What if we take the glasses and destroy them" "How ,I Mean Gumball stuck with those glasses, and Without any doubt he will not give it to us " "when he sleeps we take off the glasses from him " "ok No problem , But what do we do With the glasses " "Throw it where we threw hat luck " "But what will happen to Gumball" "Get used to it as he used a the hat luck " "This funny history repeats itself " "yes yes we meet in the room of Gumball after two hours " "ok , you know Anais Maybe you are small but believe me you are a a great planner " "Well thank … I think "

After two hours on talk Darwin and Anais

Here they are in the room of Gumball preparing to implement the plan

Here is Gumball preparing to sleep ,Take away the glasses and dreams of another beautiful day, And his brothers are planning a devilish plan ,What a beautiful family ….so

"This is our chance Darwin" "ok " "Softly softly Try captured "

Suddenly, shouting, saying Gumball "This will not happen When I'm alive " "Gumball What happened to you " "These glasses have become part of me and now I can control all home devices" all devices Become under the control of Gumball Ordering attack

"Ah Anais I want a explanation now " " And before Anais say something Gumball interrupted him, saying

"You do not need to Anaïs now I am the mastermind , I am the only genius in this home and I will explain to you , These glasses give me absolute power, And whenever I wear this glasses A voice tells me what to do and what not to do And you know what ….. I love it

I control all the devices and no one will stop me … Attack " " Gumball Nooooo " .


End file.
